bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Perma Charge
|image=050-BoomerangMonkey.png |game=BTD6 |tower=Boomerang Monkey |unlocked=32,000 XP |path=2 |upgrade=5 |cost=$29,750 (Easy) $35,000 (Medium) $37,800 (Hard) $42,000 (Impoppable) |ability=Perma Charge |damage=4 (turbo boomerang, x/5/0 and 0/5/1) 12 (overturbo boomerang, x/5/0 and 0/5/1) +1 on MOAB-class +4 with Red Hot Rangs |pierce=4 (0/5/x) 8 (1/5/0) 13 (2/5/0) |attackspeed=Extremely Fast (every 0.0406s, 1/5/0 and 0/5/x) Extremely Fast (every 0.0345s, 2/5/0) |range=43 (0/5/0) 49.5 (0/5/1 and 0/5/2) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=No |related upgrades= }} is the final upgrade in Path 2 for the Boomerang Monkey in BTD6. It buffs the tower to attack permanently with the stats of Turbo Charge's activated ability but with an additional +2 damage, alongside a new activated ability that increases damage by +8 for 15 seconds. The cooldown is also decreased from 45 seconds to 40 seconds. Additionally, there is a special interaction with Red Hot Rangs that grants +4 damage instead of +1 damage, giving the 0-5-2 crosspath with 8 damage per boomerang instead of 4. It costs $29,750 on Easy, $35,000 on Medium, $37,800 on Hard, and $42,000 on Impoppable. Strategies Summary Perma Charge is a very good tower due to the recent buff making it a very powerful ability. Combined with Monkey Intelligence Bureau and Overclock, it creates a force to be reckoned with. Freeplay does not offer it much because it does not have any status properties and is not strong enough. It can certainly be harder to use than some other towers due to its status as an ability, synergy with another ability, Overclock, and unique projectile movement, but is certainly not an option to look over. Tips *On most occasions, it is better to get a 2-5-0 Perma Charge rather than a 0-5-2 Perma Charge, due to how Glaives provides both extra pierce and attack speed, both of which help immensely with tightly packed groups and rushes. This generally outweighs the extra damage at a lesser attack speed with little pierce. **However, it's worth noting that the damage bonus from the Red Hot Rangs crosspath is increased from +1 to +4, which means each Perma Charge boomerang will deal up to 8 damage each. This essentially doubles the damage of the base attack and makes the tower better against smaller groups of tough bloons, such as ZOMGs and BADs. *Perma Charge should be placed around a loop where the arced boomerangs can optimize its attacks. Update History ;2.0 Ability now has increased damage (+4 → +8). ;9.0 Cooldown reduced (45 seconds → 40 seconds) ;12.0 * Perma Charge ability speed multiplier increased from x5 to x7 * Perma Charge base damage increased from 2 to 4 * Perma Charge with Red Hot Rangs now (correctly) deals +1 damage to bloons. ;15.0 * 052 Red Hot Rangs bonus to Permacharge increased from +1 to +4. This increases the base 052 Boomerang damage from 5 to 8. * 250 Perma Charge should (correctly) no longer lose its bonus +1 damage to MOABs Gallery Perma Charge Monkey.png|Perma Charge permacharge Icon.png|BTD6 upgrade icon Perma Charge no cross.png|Non-ability Permacharge with no crosspaths Perma Charge no crosspath ability.png|Permacharge ability with no crosspaths Perma Charge glaive.png|Non-ability Permacharge with Glaives crosspath Perma Charge Glaives Ability.png|Permacharge ability with Glaives crosspath Perma Charge Red.png|Non-ability Permacharge with Red Hot Rangs crosspath Perma Charge Red Ability.png|Permacharge ability with Red Hot Rangs crosspath Trivia *There was once a bug where Perma Charge with Red Hot Rangs after Version 7.0 did not deal +1 damage. This was discovered most notably in Version 11.0, but was likely present since the Version 7.0 Red Hot Rangs damage buff. In Version 12.0, Perma Charge with Red Hot Rangs now correctly deals +1 damage to bloons. **The lack of +1 damage buff to the earlier Turbo Charge with Red Hot Rangs still exists as a bug, which means it only deals 2 damage instead of 3. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades